The present invention relates to seat assemblies and in particular to a seat assembly having a articulating seat cushion integrally connected to the seat back recliner so as to raise the rearward end of the seat cushion as the seat back is reclined rearwardly.
Many vehicle seat assemblies are equipped with a reclinable seat back that pivots about an axis near the rear of the seat cushion. When the seat back is reclined, unless the position of the occupant's hips are also moved upwardly, there is often a relative motion between the occupant's upper torso and the seat back against which the occupant is leaning. In addition to being uncomfortable, the relative motion or back scruffing can also have a tendency to dishevel the occupant's clothing.
While back scruffing occurs in any seat, the degree of relative motion and discomfort is somewhat dependent upon the location of the seat back pivot axis relative to the seat cushion. If the pivot axis is in a high position relative to the seat cushion, the back scruffing can be particularly troublesome. One reason for having a relatively high pivot axis for the seat back occurs in seat assemblies in which the seat belt system is attached directly to the seat assembly. In such a seat assembly, a high pivot axis can reduce the bending moment applied to the seat back by the shoulder belt during a vehicle collision.
Accordingly it is an objective of the present invention to reduce the relative motion between an occupant's upper torso and the seat back as the seat back is being reclined to various positions.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a mechanism by which the hip point of the occupant is raised simultaneously with the seat back being reclined rearward to reduce relative motion. This is accomplished by raising the rear portion of the seat cushion so as to raise the hip point of the seat occupant.
The seat assembly of the present invention, having a relatively high seat back pivot axis, includes a seat cushion pivotally mounted about an axis near the front end of the seat cushion and a cam mechanism interconnecting the rearward end of the seat cushion with the seat back to raise the rear of the seat cushion in response to rearward rotation of the seat back. By so doing, as the seat back is reclined the rear of the seat cushion is raised, raising the occupant's hip point. This reduces or eliminates the relative motion of the occupant's torso with the seat back increasing the comfort during the reclining operation as well as improving the overall comfort of the reclined seat.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description and the appended claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.